User blog:Sclera1/Zero (Mega Man)
}} , also known as Seven, is a video game character and one of the three protagonists in the ''Mega Man X series and protagonist of the Mega Man Zero series of video games. In the X'' series, he is one of the highest ranking "Maverick Hunters" who is fighting to stop Sigma's forces of infected Reploids, known as mavericks, from exterminating humanity. Incidentally, Keiji Inafune, ''Mega Man creator and current senior corporate officer at Capcom, had admitted to creating Zero to be Mega Man X himself, the character who would succeed Mega Man as the hero. However, due to concerns that players would find it hard to relate Zero with the original Mega Man due to the large visual differences between the two characters, he was made X's partner, and the X widely known today was designed for this purpose instead. Nine years later, Zero did eventually get his own starring role, in the Mega Man Zero series. In Zero's debut appearance in the first Mega Man X game, he was a gameplay extension of the main character, Mega Man X. He had a more powerful form of X's X-Buster weapon, called the Z-Buster, and a contrasting red color scheme to X's blue. Until the release of Mega Man X3, Zero was a non-playable character to the player, only assisting at discriminate intervals. When he became available, steps were taken to give Zero a varied playing experience from X. While X used long-range shots/projectiles to dispatch enemies, Zero gained a saber called the Z-Saber to attack enemies at close range. Appearance Zero's debut in Mega Man X, showed him with round shoulders and a fairly plain armor design. In Mega Man X2, Zero was reconstructed with a more detailed design (likely partly to do with the story revolving around rebuilding Zero); the most prominent features were the squared shoulders, gold linings on his ankles, a redesigned buster, a more detailed head crystal, and his signature weapon, the Z-Saber. In Mega Man X3, Zero's design was kept mostly the same, but his buster was redesigned again. Also, starting from Mega Man X4, Zero's helmet's "horns" now had half-pipe like designs in them, as opposed to being unconnected although this change wasn't implemented into the in-game character sprite/model until Mega Man X7. Zero was then given an updated design in Mega Man X8, which slimmed him down, gave him less hair, and shortened his "horns". However, many of the design changes from X3 onward do not necessarily represent canonical changes, but may just indicate a change in the overall art style. From the end of X2 all the way up until the Zero series, Zero's appearance has remained mostly consistent. In the Mega Man Zero series, Zero's armor appearance was redone completely, resembling the X series' design only in color scheme, hair, and slightly in the helmet. The Zero series character designer states that his design was changed to make him appear "more human." Throughout the Mega Man X and Mega Man Zero series, Zero sometimes has an alternate black armor which usually carries increased attack abilities. This was first seen in Mega Man X2: If the player collects all three of Zero's parts, the Maverick Zero who appears in the last level would have black armor along with other variations in color, and would be destroyed by the re-constructed Zero, otherwise the player would have to fight him. In Mega Man X4, Mega Man X5, Mega Man X6, and Mega Man X8, the player could unlock a powered-up black version of Zero's armor which usually has an increase in attack and defense. Mega Man X: Command Mission also featured a hidden armor upgrade called Absolute Zero, which was reminiscent of Bass's Treble Boost in the classic Mega Man series. Absolute Zero uses no weapons, relying instead on his claws and feet in battle, which are devastating by themselves. Zero's attacks while in this form are ice/water based, presumably making reference to the fact that absolute zero is the lowest possible temperature. In Mega Man Zero 2 – Mega Man Zero 4, Zero has the Proto form and the Galacta/Junk armor chip set. Both of them bear a dark gray appearance and the effect of double damage dealt and received. Weapons & abilities Abilities *'Strength:' Like many other robots, Zero has super strength. He can lift in excess of several tens of thousands of pounds but the precise maximum capacity is never disclosed. *'Speed:' Zero has above average running speed and jumping ability complemented with a special dash maneuver that allows a quick speed burst over a limited distance. In X4 and later games, Zero can enhance his jumping and dashing abilities by defeating certain Mavericks (like in X4, Split Mushroom and Jet Stingray), allowing him to double-jump (Kuuenbu) or air dash (Hienkyaku). By the time of Mega Man X6, Zero has internalized these Kuuenbu and Hienkyaku techniques into his default systems. Also, from X5 and later on, Zero can install chip upgrades received after certain criteria are met, like rescuing Reploids, and enhance his dashing and jumping abilities even further. *'Learning System:' Zero, like X, can gain the data of defeated enemies and use them to gain powerful techniques. Almost all of the special techniques gained from defeated mavericks involve the use of Zero's Z-Saber or another energy blade weapon, and usually no ammunition is required except for Zero's Giga Attack during which he slams his fist into the ground unleashing a full screen-engulfing energy attack. For example, whenever X beats Web Spider, he can shoot a web made of electricity at enemies. But whenever Zero beats Web Spider, he shoots a blast of electricity from his Z-Saber. When this attack hits the enemy, it stays locked on the enemy for a short period of time to do extra damage. In most cases, X gains the primary attack of the boss, while Zero gains either their secondary attacks, or attacks based on their abilities. **Most of Zero's attacks are variations of previous attacks that he's already learned. Attacks that are most common include a rising sword uppercut, a rolling slash, a forward thrust and the Giga Attack, where he punches the ground, releasing energy that hits all enemies on-screen. With the exception of the last, most of these abilities survive into the Zero series. *'Armor upgrades': Though not as sophisticated as X, Zero does have the ability to enhance his Armor in some games of the X series. Notable differences are: Zero gets his upgrade as a whole, whereas X gets individual pieces for legs, head, body, and arms. Also, unlike X who looks different in every Armor he dons, Zero's Armor structure doesn't change, but only its color does. The best known Armor upgrade of Zero is his black armor which usually reduces the damage he takes and increases various aspects of Zero's saber attacks. In the Mega Man Zero series, Zero receives armor upgrades for his body, legs, and head that grant him new abilities and enhancements. *'Teleportation': Throughout the series, Zero, as well as many other robots have demonstrated the ability to teleport from location to location as a quick means of travel. In his appearance in SVC Chaos: SNK vs. Capcom, he used this as an ability to quickly move around the fighting area as both a means to dodge attacks and a way to quickly reach the opponent to attack. Weapons Z-Saber: Zero's default weapon in all games, except the first Mega Man X. It appears as a longsword in Mega Man X2 - Mega Man X5, a rapier in Mega Man X6 - Mega Man X: Command Mission, a katana in Mega Man Zero, and changed to a triangular blade in Mega Man Zero 2 - Mega Man Zero 4. As Model Z, the Z-Saber is a triangular blade. It has a triple slash, and in the Zero series, can also be charged. Z-Buster: Zero's standard cannon. It appears as an arm cannon in the Mega Man X series, and a hand gun in the Mega Man Zero series. It can be charged to 2 levels (normal, partly charged (level 1) and fully charged (level 2). In X3, once fully charged, the Z-Buster will fire 2 charged shots and allow Zero to slash with the Z-Saber. Triple Rod: A spear Zero uses in Mega Man Zero that can be used in any of the 8 directions. When boosted to the maximum skill level, Zero can use it to stab someone once, twice, or a maximum of three times, expanding each stab. When charged, Zero will stand and spin the rod over his head. When charged in the air, he will spin the rod in front of him. Chain Rod: A rod Zero uses in Mega Man Zero 2 which can also be used in the 8 directions. It's a staff that's connected to a chain, allowing Zero to hit anything in the distance and pull them towards him. It also allows Zero to swing from certain footholds. When charged, it produces the same result as a charged Triple Rod. Recoil Rod: A pair of tonfa-like weapons Zero obtain in Mega Man Zero 3, which can also be used in 8 directions. If Zero hits an enemy with this weapon and it survives, it will be pushed back a little. When charged, the enemy will be pushed back a lot farther (assuming it still survives). Firing the recoil rod against the ground results in a pogo-assisted super jump. Shield Boomerang: A spinning disk of energy Zero first receives in Mega Man Zero 1. It allows Zero to block enemy shots. When charged, Zero can throw it to hit most objects, and it returns to him. Zero obtains this weapon in every game of the series, with the exception of Mega Man Zero 4. It is possible that the design for this weapon came from Sigma's shield in Mega Man X3. Zero Knuckle: A weapon Zero gets in Mega Man Zero 4. It uses chips in either of Zero's hands to boost his strength. This weapon allows Zero to punch an enemy, and if he kills the foe, steal their weapon. When charged, Zero punches harder than before, but he cannot charge if he has an enemy's weapon. This weapon effectively replaces both the Rod and Shield Boomerang (Zero can pick up shield like weapons, which nullifies the Shield Boomerang's effectiveness) Game history Zero is a highly advanced and powerful robot created by Dr. Wily , as implied throughout the Mega Man series. In Bass' ending for Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, Wily informs Bass that he is working on a new robot that would replace Bass as his strongest creation. The silhouette of this robot is shown to be Zero in his post-''X1'' design. It is also thought during the rest of X, Zero was the one to destroy the original Mega Man. Beyond this, no more is mentioned on the subject in the classic series. Zero's opening sequence in Mega Man X4 depicts a mad scientist lecturing Zero on "his nemesis", and how he must destroy him. The scientist is obscured in shadow, but the silhouette resembles that of Wily. Also, when flashbacks are shown of Zero stepping out of his original capsule, Wily's "W" and Skull insignias can be seen. An "Old Man" informs Sigma that Zero is the most powerful thing in the universe when purified by the virus, triggering the events of Mega Man X5. Wily's name also appears among the random text during the X5 opening video, and Wily's "W" logo is seen in the background when X and Zero fight in X5. Zero reappeared not long after X was discovered by Dr. Cain. After reports of a dangerous and powerful red robot were presented to an organization called the Maverick Hunters, the leader Sigma, was dispatched to the abandoned laboratory in which Zero had been spotted to take care of him personally. After a long, hard battle, in which Zero appeared to be nearly victorious, the crystal in Zero's forehead began glowing with a "W" (another Dr. Wily reference), causing him extraordinary pain. Taking advantage of this, Sigma, who was horribly injured by this point (his arm and half his face were missing), slammed his fist into the crystal, smashing it and knocking Zero out. Upon leaving with the unconscious Zero, Sigma made the request that Zero be sent back to Dr. Cain's lab for examination. Sigma contracted the original virus from Zero at this point, which in the months following would mutate to merge with Sigma completely. (All this appears in the scene near the last battle in Megaman X4, in Zero play) NOTE: Zero was the first Viral Maverick that existed, and after Sigma contracted the Original Irregular/Maverick Virus, he became a Maverick. The Virus inside him evolved to Sigma Virus, and he began to create other Mavericks by infecting others. While the Mavericks were "infected" by Sigma, the Reploids were "clones" of X. It should be mentioned that the reason the virus is ineffective on Zero and X is because neither of them are really reploids. Both X and Zero were created before reploids. Though similar they are fundamentally different. X was the original and reploids where created from him but it has been mention throughout the series that X's core systems are mostly a mystery. Reploids are incomplete copies of X and the unknown parts of X that could not be duplicated are what allow X's immunity to the virus. Zero was the original carrier of the virus and his systems are made for it. Large doses of the virus only make him stronger but have the potential to drive him insane and revert him to Wily's programming. Zero was repaired and enlisted as a Maverick Hunter to better society. The reason for this change in personality is not known; some believe Dr. Cain reprogrammed him, but it may have simply been the result of the virus leaving his body. Recent information from Capcom reveals that the change was due to the installation of a program from X called the "suffering circuit" which accidentally gets changed into the Maverick Virus in Zero's different system. Sigma took Zero under his wing and trained him to be an elite Maverick Hunter. Soon after the training was finished, Zero was already a Rank A Hunter, and Sigma himself went Maverick, and the events in the game Mega Man X began to unfold. (This appears in the Mega Man X OVA: The Day of Sigma) Mega Man X X, feeling guilty over humanity's desperate situation, decided to join the Maverick Hunters. Zero kept a close eye on X, saving him twice from one of Sigma's stronger allies, Vile. In the second battle against Vile, Zero sacrificed himself to give X a fighting chance. Mega Man X2 In Mega Man X2, an organization called the X-Hunters began to revive Zero. The X-Hunter behind the construction of Zero's new body was Serges, who also upgraded Zero's design from the version in X1 to the version seen in subsequent X games (most notable are the addition of shoulder pads and the Z-Saber). However, X and Dr. Cain still hold Zero's original Control Chip, which is necessary to complete him. The X-Hunters, being short on time, use Zero's body parts as bait to lure X into fighting. If X collects all the parts, Dr. Cain gets to work on installing Zero's control chip; otherwise the X-Hunters attack Dr. Cain and steal Zero's body parts for their own. In either case, after X chases them down he will see what appears to be Zero standing by Sigma's side. If the X-Hunters had stolen the parts, this would be Zero himself who attacks X. But if X had collected the parts, the Zero standing there would instead be a black-painted copy, which the true freshly-revived Zero dispatches with his new Z-Saber; from then forward his signature weapon. After the encounter, Zero helps X to make his way to Sigma's lair. It is in this game that it is first hinted that Zero was created by Dr. Wily. Sigma's dying words are 'I don't understand... why did Zero... he is... last of the doctor's creations...'. Mega Man X3 Mavericks attacked the Maverick Hunter HQ, causing both X and Zero to rush back as soon as possible. X was kidnapped, forcing Zero to save him from his captors. Later on, in Dr. Doppler's hideout, Zero aided X in taking down the Maverick outbreak. Depending on conditions met in-game, Dr. Doppler (or Zero) sacrifices himself to save X by giving Sigma an anti-virus. At the end of the game, it was for the first time revealed that Sigma had become a virus; at the time, this seemingly had nothing to do with Zero, but later on, proved to be a pivotal factor in Zero's personality. Mega Man X4 Zero, unlike X, was more familiar with Repliforce (the game's main, antagonistic force). He was a love interest of Iris and a friend of her brother, Colonel. Zero tried his best to make peace in the conflict, not war, seeing it in the best interests of all involved. Zero and Colonel, however, could not see eye-to-eye, and wound up fighting twice throughout the conflict. Zero was eager to battle Colonel the first time out of pride, but the fight ended in a draw when Iris stepped in. The second time, however, Zero attempted peaceful resolutions but failed. This forced Zero into unwillingly killing Colonel. Heartbroken by the terrible act Zero had committed, Iris herself battled him by installing one of Colonel's battle chips into herself. However, Iris was not built for combat, and her body kept rejecting the program she installed. After Zero destroyed the battle armor she encased herself in, she explained that she went Maverick deliberately because of her desire to live peacefully with Zero in a world inhabited exclusively by reploids. Much to Zero's distress, she died shortly after, clenching his hand. He went on to uncover Sigma once again and stopped him from destroying the planet with Repliforce's space station, Final Weapon. After he escaped the destruction of the Final Weapon, Zero laments the fact that he was unable to save Iris, and questions his ability to save anyone. Mega Man X5 The space colony Eurasia was set to impact the Earth (which had recently been coated in a large breakout of the Maverick virus), which would cause catastrophes of unimaginable proportions. Unbeknownst to all, Sigma was behind the downing of Eurasia, and with good reason - he had been informed by an "unknown source" that the high concentration of the Maverick virus would purify Zero's body, awakening his original, evil self and unlocking his dormant powers. One of the later bosses is the Shadow Devil, reminiscent of one of Wily's favorite creations, who also transforms into a familiar-looking miniature skull machine looking exactly like the one Wily used in Mega Man 6 and whose theme is a remix of the Devil themes from the original series. The Maverick Hunters stopped the crash, (though some smaller pieces still hit the earth and spread the virus) and then found Sigma's hideout and promptly went to shut him down - however, X was badly injured, and Zero was practically left for dead. X was revived, and the Maverick Hunter went on fighting Mavericks in memory of his fallen friend. The Z-Buster makes a comeback in this game (the shot's range is limited though). Alternatively, Eurasia crashed with Earth, causing terrible problems on the surface (it wound up all but destroying the planet). The end result was Zero emerging in his more powerful and malevolent true form, who X had to defeat later on. He then would sacrifice himself to save X from Sigma (who finally revealed himself in this game to the hunters), and dies doing so. Once X was able to defeat Sigma in this ending, X was restored, but all his memories of Zero are deleted. Mega Man X6 The mad scientist Gate began tampering with Zero's data. By studying a piece of Zero's body found in the debris, Gate created the new Nightmare Virus, a discolored clone of Zero (called "Nightmare Zero"), and the near-invulnerable Reploid, High Max. X, taking the assault on Zero's reputation personally, set out to investigate. Upon destroying the Nightmare Zero, X is reunited with his friend, self-repaired by his recovery-system underground. Together, X and Zero set out to defeat Gate and the imperfectly resurrected Sigma. Mega Man X7 Zero is responsible for the bulk of the Maverick Hunter workload because X has recently retired in battling the Mavericks for any reason, due to his doubts about the Hunters' violent methods and wanting to find a more peaceful solution to the ongoing conflict. Zero rescues a mysterious Reploid, Axl, who has just recently abandoned the vigilante group Red Alert. Axl assists Zero in stopping Red Alert's rampages, and eventually X rejoins them. After the battles, Zero has nightmares of X attacking him, out of obsession for eliminating all the Mavericks. Mega Man X8 Zero continues to work with X and Axl, now working with the Maverick Hunters, in dealing with new threats. One of the new navigators, a purple-haired girl named Layer, has shown a romantic interest in him; Zero has not returned the emotion, opting to keep the relationship professional. Zero's memories of the virus incident from Mega Man X5 continue to haunt him, fueling his hatred towards Sigma. Upon confronting him, Sigma confirms that Zero is the original carrier of the Maverick Virus, which was transferred to Sigma. Mega Man X: Command Mission In the game Mega Man X: Command Mission, Zero is sent along with X and another Reploid, Shadow, to investigate Reploid uprisings in Giga City. Zero is separated from X after Shadow betrays them, and presumed dead, until he reappears some time later and attacks one of the rebelling Reploids in a mechaniloid factory. At this point, Zero is joined by X, Axl, and a number of other Reploids that X assembled to assist him. With Shadow's betrayal still fresh in his memory, Zero is unwilling to trust X's new friends, and promptly decides to work alone. However, one of the Reploids, Spider, risks his life in Zero's defense. After this, Zero decides to rejoin X's group permanently, although Spider eventually turns on them and reveals himself as Colonel Redips. He had hidden his true identity from the group by using a replica of Axl's DNA change. Sealing, reawakening, and the Elf Wars Sometime during the middle of the Maverick Wars, Zero decided to seal himself away for 102 years with the specific intention of "removing" a component that he believed still made him a serious danger (Presumably the Virus and his own unique ability to easily pass it on to other reploids, even against his will). During this time period (which may or may not have lasted the intended 102 years), Zero's mind was removed from his body, and his body and the unique properties of the virus were extensively studied for the sake of eventually creating the unique anti-virus Cyber Elf, known then as the Mother Elf, which eventually was used by X to end the Maverick Wars. One of the human scientists responsible for the research, Dr. Weil, eventually stole Zero's body and used it to create the most deadly reploids of the time known as Omega. Weil used Omega and the stolen Mother Elf, now redubbed the Dark Elf, in order to wage a massive worldwide war known as the Elf Wars. In response to this, a copy of Zero's original body was created and Zero's mind was loaded into this copy in order to fight against Weil and Omega. Together, X and Zero were finally able to retrieve the Dark Elf and seriously damage Omega, bringing the war to an end. However, the damage caused by the Elf Wars weighed heavily upon Zero, and he still continues blaming himself for what he had done. In hopes to never cause anymore harm, Zero seals himself once more. X made a last ditch effort to attempt to stop Zero from doing this, but the sealing was already half-way completed by the time he arrived and could not be stopped. Mega Man Zero At the beginning of Mega Man Zero, Zero was discovered in suspended animation by a human scientist named Ciel, who leads a band of Reploid freedom fighters. Ciel used the Cyber Elf Passy to revive Zero, who in turn saved Ciel from the forces of Neo Arcadia. Zero, however, was suffering memory loss due to "hibernation sickness." As it turned out, Neo Arcadia was the government of the world at this time period. Reploids were discriminated against and often deemed Maverick and terminated without justifiable cause. Copy X, a ruthless, conceited clone of the real X, was in charge of this policy. Zero agreed to join Ciel's team in fighting this oppression of Reploids. Zero would then go on to defeat Copy X's 4 Guardians as well as destroying Copy X himself. Mega Man Zero 2 Later on in Mega Man Zero 2, Zero learned of what had happened before his sealing; Sigma and his Mavericks were defeated, but some time after the Elf Wars broke out, Zero himself helped X to end them by defeating and banishing Omega, the most terrifying Reploid of the time. Several decades after Zero was sealed, X sacrificed his body to stop the worst Cyber Elf of all, the Dark Elf, leaving him in a more ethereal form. Zero finds himself in the desert after the destruction of Copy X's base. Finding no reason to continue fighting, Zero attempts to go back to the Resistance base, but finds a newly constructed base instead. After saving Elpizo, a new Resistance member, from the Guardians, Elpizo goes mad and turns against the Resistance. He destroys X's body, and the Dark Elf is released. Zero defeats Elpizo, but the Dark Elf escapes. She and Zero appear to know each other, and X informs Zero that the Dark Elf was not always known by her current name. Her powers became a threat due to a curse by Dr. Weil, the man who started the Elf Wars, at which point people began calling her the Dark Elf. Mega Man Zero 3 In Mega Man Zero 3, Dr. Weil and Omega reappear and seize control of Neo Arcadia, and the Dark Elf. Weil reveals (and X confirms) that the body Zero currently inhabits is a copy, even though he still has his real soul. This led to a final battle between him and Omega, who is revealed to contain the "Original" Zero. With the help of X, the Guardians and even the Dark Elf who breaks free of her curse, Zero manages to destroy Omega once and for all, but Weil escapes. The Dark Elf, now called Mother Elf, roams free. However, X now cannot roam in the real world any longer. Before X goes away, he tells an unconscious Zero to always protect the peace between Reploids and humans. Mega Man Zero 4 In Mega Man Zero 4, Zero and Ciel defend a caravan of human refugees from Neo Arcadia, which is no longer a safe place even for humans ever since Weil took over. They take refuge in Area Zero, the crash-site of debris from Eurasia in Mega Man X5. The humans at this point carry a distrust of Reploids, but the actions of Zero and the Resistance eventually help build understanding between them. One of them however, a reporter named Neige, is close to a Neo Arcadian Reploid named Craft. Weil intends to destroy Area Zero using his spaceborne cannon, Ragnarok. But Craft takes Ragnarok and turns it against Neo Arcadia. Zero goes to Ragnarok to stop him, but Weil regains control after this. Zero returns to Ragnarok and confronts Weil, who reveals the reason for his grudge against the rest of the world. After the Elf Wars, Weil was banished illegally to the moon, and oddly punished with eternal life. Although he was human, he was transferred to a cybernetic body built to constantly regenerate itself, so that Weil would be forced to live forever alone, cut off from the rest of the world (until Mega Man Zero 3, of course; this is how Weil survived when Craft turned Ragnarok against Neo Arcadia). Weil, in his hatred, is now obsessed with making the rest of the world suffer and ultimately destroying it. Weil merges with the Ragnarok Core and begins a fight with Zero. After being defeated, Weil completely merges with Ragnarok. In order to stop Ragnarok from colliding with Earth, Zero must kill Weil. Weil proclaims that he is of the human race that Zero has sworn to protect, and asks how a hero can claim to be fighting for justice if he destroys what he has dedicated his life to protect. Zero's response echo his words from ending of the first game; "I never cared about justice, and I don't ever recall calling myself a hero... I have always only fought for the people that I believe in. I won't hesitate... If an enemy appears before me, I will destroy it!" The end depicts Ciel looking into the distance, then switches to a cracked and broken part of Zero's helmet. By this point he's made heroic sacrifices repeatedly, but never as climatically or by being downright shattered. Furthermore, for the first time throughout the series, the world appears stable. (It should be noted, though that the Mega Man Zero Official Complete Works album stated that his fate is unknown, and even goes as far as to hint that Zero is still in space.) Capcom has indeed hinted that Zero 4 is the last in the series. It is interesting to note that he crashed into Ragnarok similar to crashing into the Eurasia from Mega Man X5. As depicted in the album "Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero: Physis," humans and Reploids started to establish peaceful lives after the destruction of Ragnarok, which in turn leads to the events of Mega Man ZX. Other appearances/cameos Mega Man Legends series In the game Mega Man Legends 2 (the exact date of this, or even the century for that matter, are not positively known; however, according to an interview with Keiji inafune, it would seem the Mega Man Legends titles take place in roughly 56XX .), in one of the stores in Yosyonka, Zero is seen on a poster in his black armor from the X'' series, being described as some sort of comic book superhero. In the Japanese version of Mega Man Legends (Rockman DASH) there is an anime series on Kattelox's hometown station KTOX entitled 'Rockman ZERO' which stars a hero who uses a Z-Saber. Mega Man Battle Network Zero has made a few appearances in the Mega Man Battle Network series. His first appearance was in Mega Man Network Transmission for the Nintendo Gamecube as Zero.EXE. His signature sword, the Z-Saber (misspelled as "Z-Saver" in the English version), makes appearances in Mega Man Battle Network 4 and Mega Man Battle Network 5. It is described as a sword wielded by a powerful hero. Zero's MMZ form appears on the art of the chip. Also, MMBN viruses make cameo appearances in Mega Man Zero 3. Onimusha Blade Warriors Zero also appears as a character in the Playstation 2 game ''Onimusha Blade Warriors. He must be unlocked and is depicted in his Mega Man Zero rendition along with MegaMan.EXE. He uses the Buster, Saber, and shield, along with the Normal, Proto, and Ultimate forms. SVC Chaos: SNK vs. Capcom In the Capcom roster, Zero (as he appears in the Zero series) is a hidden (although initially available) top-tier character who utilizes Cyber elves for special attacks. In addition to his Z-Saber, Zero also uses his other weapons from Mega Man Zero, such as the Triple Rod and Shield Boomerang. Mega Man ZX Zero makes a major cameo in the Nintendo DS game Mega Man ZX, as Biometal Model Z, which was modeled after him. Omega Zero also appears as an optional boss in Area N-1. Defeating him in Normal or Hard will allow access to a rock which gives players Model OX, though this rock can also be accessed by defeating eight hidden bosses from Mega Man Zero 3 and 4. Although Biometal Z is not usable by itself it can be combined with Biometal X to form Model ZX, the title character. It is alleged that Zero's soul was encased in Biometal Z in order to live on. Zero appears in a flashback scene in Vent's story where Prairie explains that her sister was a human (the scene makes it clear that it is referring to Ciel) that defended Reploids, and then shifts to a view of Zero and Ciel looking at an army of Pantheon enemy robots. Zero is mentioned again when Prairie explains that Model W is the spirit of Dr. Weil, and that the last time Dr. Weil had appeared he was stopped by Zero (although the game simply calls him "a hero"). Prairie also has a picture of him in her bedroom. Mega Man ZX Advent Zero returns once more in Mega Man ZX Advent as Model Z, still utilized by Vent and Aile. However, at the end, when Grey/Ashe defeats Albert, he/she are told to flee to aid him/her by Model Z. Model Z then paralyzes Model H, L, F and P's users and stays above them to continue weighing them down. What happened next is unknown, because Vent/Aile never mentioned anything about him when bidding farewell to Grey/Ashe. References Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Fictional characters with superhuman strength Category:Fictional characters who can teleport Category:Fictional characters who can move at superhuman speeds Category:Video game mentors Category:Robot superheroes Category:Fictional swordsmen es:Zero (Megaman) fr:Zero (Megaman) ja:ゼロ (ロックマンシリーズ) pt:Zero (Mega Man) zh:傑洛 Category:Blog posts